


Lucky Black Cats

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bittersweet, Cats, Children, Family, Gen, Ghosts, Halloween, Holidays, Hopeful Ending, Mentor/Protégé, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: A cat's work is never done when there's pet humans to be cared for and a new arrival to be shown the ropes... even when that cat's no longer in the land of the living!





	Lucky Black Cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosencrantz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosencrantz/gifts).



> Dear Rosencrantz, I hope you like this little extra treat - it sort of grew when I noticed your prompts! <3
> 
> Many thanks to my beta who wishes to remain anonymous.

I’ll always be here, because my family needs me.

And that includes you, little bundle of black fur with the wide golden eyes. You need my help right now, more than anybody else does. Although we never met while my body was around, I was the first one you noticed when the father human brought you in the door last night, and that’s the way it should be.

Everyone thought you were just being weird when he put you on the rug and you toddled up to greet me, but I know better. You’ve got pretty good manners for a baby. I think you’ll do just fine around here once you get used to everybody’s quirks.

I’ll tell you everything you need to know. Just think of me as a kindly old grandma cat, perhaps – I’m way too old to be a mama to a tiny girl like you… I never had any babies of my own, as looking after this lot took up all my time and energy. Perhaps you might be allowed to when you’re all grown up – but that’s a conversation for another day.

You’ve got so much to learn, now that these humans belong to you. All four of them, so different from each other and yet so precious in their own unique way.

The parents are the easy part to handle – they already love you to bits – but take special care of the two small ones. 

Don’t let the boy fool you – never believe him when he tells you that he doesn’t want a new kitten and tries to shoo you away. It hit him pretty hard when my body finally got too old and had to be put aside. He’s hurting so much that he can’t yet see that I’m still here – part of our job description is that we never really leave the pet humans we love. And it must be tough to see you at the moment, since you look so much like I did when I was a little squirt. (Mother Human’s even given you the same name I had – guess that makes you Flossie Junior, I suppose…)

We were good friends, that boy and I… the foot of his bed was always my special place to take a nap, so it might be best if you leave that space to me for the time being. Although he can’t see me anymore, he’ll be able to feel me late at night, and take comfort in the fact that I’m watching over him, even if he thinks that it’s only in his dreams. He’ll come around and love you eventually, I know it. You’re far too adorable for him not to.

The girl is younger, so she’ll take to you much quicker. Just purr and play, and act cute around her, and you’ll be all right. Don’t let her treat you like a doll, though – just give her a little warning hiss and scoot off if she tries to put you in a pram or any of that nonsense. No claws, mind you – nobody likes that. Some cats get mighty scratchy when the kids play rough, but I was always the patient sort, and I’m proud of that. And I’d appreciate it if you carry on the tradition I’ve established.

Another thing you’ve got to remember is, some humans think black cats are unlucky, especially around this time of year. Not these ones, thankfully – but some of their friends do. Don’t let their stupid attitudes get you down – humans are very fortunate to have us felines around, especially us black kitties. There’s magic in us, and it shows in the love we bring, and in our willingness to hang around in spirit when our bodies finally get too tired to keep on going.

Just stick with me, kid, and I’ll tell you everything you need to know. And when your body gets old and has to go away too – that’s going to be a very long time in the future, by the way – you and I together will help the next new arrival learn how to run this place.

In the meantime, kiddo – welcome! These folks are fortunate to have you living with them, so always remember that!

Oh, and… Happy Halloween!


End file.
